bsdmayoifandomcom-20200222-history
News
__TOC__ April * Scout Duration: 2019/04/22 17:00 - 2019/05/11 13:59 * Scout Details: Day Off Scout}} * Event Duration: 2019/04/22 17:00 - 2019/05/11 13:59 * Event Details: Enjoying Time Off}} * Maintenance has ended on 2019/04/22 17:00 ** Day Off Scout has started ** Enjoying Time Off Point Event has started}} * Maintenance will be held on 2019/04/22 (14:00 - 17:00) ** Preparation of a New Event ** Preparation of a New Limited Time Scout}} * Scout Duration: 2019/04/18 14:00 - 2019/04/22 13:59 * Scout Details: Ultra Ability Fest Scout 8}} * Scout Duration: 2019/04/15 12:00 - 2019/04/22 13:59 * Scout Details: Casino Scout - Francis & Lucy}} * Event Duration: 2019/04/15 12:00 - 2019/04/30 13:59 * Event Details: State of Emergency?}} * Event Duration: 2019/04/15 12:00 - 2019/04/30 13:59 * Event Details: Nakajima and Dazai's First Meeting}} * Event Duration: 2019/04/15 12:00 - 2019/04/30 13:59 * Event Details: The Grand Day of Celebration}} * Scout Duration: 2019/04/15 07:15 - 2019/04/22 13:59 * Scout Details: Pickup Scout - NEW! Mori 2}} * V1.6.0 has introduced Scene cards ** Please refer to Scene Cards for more info}} * 3rd Season Commemoration Campaigns * Daily Free 11 Scout ** Resets every 07:00 JST, lasts until 23rd * A Special Pack has been added to the Shop, includes a Ticket which you can pick a Permanent Character of choice (15th - 30th) * The Grand Day of Celebration featuring a free SR Atsushi will start (15th - 30th) * 3rd Season Login Bonus will start, Login for 7 days to receive a total of 7 Limited Time Tickets (15th - May 1st) * 0275 Officer Sugimoto & 0276 Sasaki Nobuko will be added to the Normal Scout * Receive a 25 Ability Gem Gift as a commemoration for the 3rd season (15th - 21st) * A New Ability Gem Sale has started in the Shop (15th - 30th ) * All Available UR Awakening Mat Stages will be open for a Limited time (15th - 30th) * Daily 3x Ranpo Marble Polish (15th - 1st) * 1/2 AP for Story Battle Stages (15th - 1st)}} * Maintenance has ended on 2019/04/15 07:15 ** Pickup Scout - NEW! Mori 2 has started ** The Grand Day of Celebration has started ** Nakajima and Dazai's First Meeting Scene Card Event has started ** State of Emergency? Scene Card Event has started ** Casino Scout - Francis & Lucy has started}} * Maintenance will be held on 2019/04/14 22:00 - 2019/04/15 06:00 * Take note that this is a big update and it will last overnight ** Addition of New Game Functions ** Renewal of the Rare Scout ** Renewal of the Normal Scout ** Preparation of a New Limited Time Gacha ** Preparation of a New Event ** Preparation of a New Campaign}} * Scout Duration: 2019/04/12 14:00 - 2019/04 22 13:59 * Scout Details: The Dark Age Scout 4}} * Event Duration: 2019/04/05 17:00 - 2019/04/30 13:59 * Event Details:Awakening - Izumi Kyouka}} * Scout Duration: 2019/04/05 17:00 - 2019/04/30 13:59 * Scout Details: Awakening Pickup Scout - Izumi}} * Event Duration: 2019/04/05 17:00 - 2019/04/19 13:59 * Event Details: Sing! Wild Music Festival }} * Scout Duration: 2019/04/05 - 2019/04/19 13:59 * Scout Details:Band Scout - Port Mafia}} * Scout Duration: 2019/04/05 - 2019/04/19 13:59 * Scout Details: Band Scout - Armed Detective Agency}} * Maintenance has ended on 2019/04/05 17:00 ** Sing! Wild Music Festival Point Event has started ** Band Scout - Armed Detective Agency & Band Scout - Port Mafia have started ** Awakening Pickup Scout - Izumi has started ** Awakening - Izumi Kyouka Event has started}} * Maintenance will be held on 2019/04/05 (14:00 - 17:00) ** Preparation of a New Event ** Preparation of a New Limited Time Scout}} * Scout Duration: 2019/04/01 14:00 - 2019/04/05 13:59 * Scout Details: Ultra Ability Fest Scout 7}} * Event Duration: 2019/04/01 00:00 - 2019/04/01 23:59 * Event Details:Magical Children}} * Event Duration: 2019/04/01 00:00 - 2019/04/01 23:59 * Event Details: Stray Dogs Kindergarten - Entrance Ceremony}} * Event Duration: 2019/04/01 00:00 - 2019/04/01 23:59 * Event Details: Stray Dogs Kindergarten - The 1st School Play}} *It seems like an error has caused some of the imagery of the Homescreen to be incorrectly reflected, we apologize for the inconvenience caused and a fix will be held on 2019/04/02 00:00}} Archive Twitter